


Your Mentor(s)

by Imagines_Dreams



Series: Tom and Peter and Stacy and You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Filler, Fluff, Mentorship, at least for my series anyway, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Stacy meets her biggest hero while interning at Stark Industries.It's a wrap on Gwyneth Paltrow, so it's your last day to give her a gift, to thank her for being an amazing Pepper Potts.





	Your Mentor(s)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

You stared at the calculations given to you. Your internship at Stark Industries was basically two things. Shadowing amazing scientists and their respective projects, and going over their calculations and conclusions to double-check simpler things before sending it to a team to be triple checked. 

But… something wasn’t right. The data was inconsistent. Even accounting for the differences in the subjects before testing, the data was inconsistent. You spread them out on your desk and stared at all of them. You double-checked your calculations. You checked them again. By the sixth time, you came up with the same numbers. Something was off. 

You brought the data set to the lab and stared at the displayed holograms. The new piece of biotech your team was working on was a vibranium-based mesh that would theoretically be used as a permanent mesh that’s used in surgeries. 

There were a total of twelve possible designs, each a different thickness and a different denseness of mesh. Supposedly, with the incorrect data you held, the thinnest and most dense mesh would be best, but that didn’t make any sense. If vibranium mesh was too dense, the cells would take in vibranium and try to spread it out when too much is inside a person. 

A too dense mesh should be absorbed by the cells around it and therefore disintegrate, becoming a temporary mesh when it should be permanent. 

You gulped and checked the simulations. Something was off with the “successful” trial of mesh. You turned the hologram of the bunch of cells and the mesh. Mesh looked fine. Set to the thickness and denseness that was set in the paper. 

The cells, though, were acting strange. You brought up the codes for the cells’ behavior. Structure of the cell, first. Movement of the cells, next. Last, how the cell reacts to outside stimuli. That took up most of the code. “Jocasta,” you said into the air, “bring up a notepad and write what I say, please.”

The friendly Stark Industries AI responded politely, “Of course, Ms. Stacy,” and followed your instructions.

You read each line of code and said what each line was for. Then, you found it. A mistake! “Jocasta, highlight line 351 and inform Dr. Singson that the vibe mesh trials have been incorrectly coded, resulting in uncharacteristic cellular behavior.” You stuck out your tongue and zoomed in on one of the trials. “Specifically, the cells don’t sense a difference in concentration of vibranium outside the cell and inside the cell.”

A few seconds later, Friday announced, “Dr. Singson is currently unavailable, but his associate Dr. Hansen is coming up to check on your calculations.”

“Dr. Hansen?” You haven’t met that doctor. You straightened out your outfit and prepared yourself for the introduction. After a few cycles of deep breathing, a man, you were guessing Dr. Hansen, barged into the lab. “Who are you?” he asked.

You smiled and held out your hand. “Good evening, my name’s Gwen Stacy, and I’m an intern here.” You pointed at the simulations. “I was-”

“Intern?” 

You blinked a few times. “Yes, Stark Industries hires high school and college students to-”

“Right.” He stared at your notes. “You’re authorized to access these?”

“When needed,” you explained. “I’m the first person to check Dr. Singson’s calculations before sending them to-”

“Me.” Dr. Hansen shook his head. “I can’t believe Dr. Singson allows the intern to check his calculations,” he muttered.

Anger bubbled in your gut, but you pushed it as far down as you could. Dr. Hansen was Dr. Singson’s associate, and you couldn’t insult him. You weren’t going to lose your internship.

“What classes are you in, little girl?”

You inhaled through your teeth. “Currently a sophomore at Townsend, taking Advanced Calculus, AP Comp Sci, and AP Bio.”

“Hm.” The man sighed. “I don’t see anything wrong here.”

“Then, you’re not looking.” You cleared your throat and tried your best to keep your voice level. “The vibe trial with dense mesh doesn’t take into account that cells can sense vibe concentration inside and outside the cell. Cells would absorb the vibranium, and this should be a permanent mesh, not a temporary one.”

He raised his eyebrow at you. “How do you know about a cell’s reaction to vibranium?”

“Since I’ve interned here for one and a half years under Dr. Singson and took a specialized course on vibranium along with the rest of the team.” You smiled. “Also, I’ve sat in on a video conference with Wakanda’s head of research as she explained vibranium’s properties.”

“Excuse me?”

You sighed. “Dr. Singson,” you greeted.

The younger doctor smiled at you. “I see you’re discussing our conversation with Princess Shuri. Enlightening, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, its was. I can’t thank you enough for letting me sit in that day.”

“I guess my team and intern are now American experts in vibranium.” He walked to your side and looked over your notes. Without looking at Dr. Hansen, your boss said, “You can go now, Doctor. Stacy and I got it handled.”

You smiled at Dr. Hansen. His mouth was a tad open, and you were almost worried he would catch flies. Instead, you pointed at the door. “There’s your exit.”

You didn’t even watch him leave. After all, you had work to do it. After twenty minutes of correcting the code and running simulations, the door opened again. You almost groaned at the thought of seeing Dr. Hansen again. Thank whatever god there was that Dr. Singson said something first.

“Ms. Potts! What a pleasant surprise.”

You nearly choked on air. Ms. Potts? As in the Pepper Potts? The assistant turned CEO of Stark Industries? The woman who killed the terrorist Aldrith Killian? That Pepper Potts? You wiped off dust from your lab coat and tried your best to not look like you were screaming on the inside. When you turned around, you nearly squealed. It was her! It was Pepper Potts! Red haired, high heeled, power suit-wearing Pepper Potts!

“Dr. Singson, I just wanted to pop in and see what’s going on. Dr. Hansen was complaining about an intern?”

Just like that, your excitement died. 

Dr. Singson shook his head. “Oh, it’s a misunderstanding. Stacy here, caught a mistake in my work, and Dr. Hansen incorrectly disagreed.” He motioned to you. “This young woman saved our trials.”

Ms. Potts smiled at you and held out her hand. “Pepper Potts. A pleasure to meet you.”

You nodded. “Yes, uh, trust me, the pleasure is all mine.” You shook her hand. “Gwen Stacy.”

“Of course. Daughter of the Captain, right?”

You gulped. “Yep.” That’s what you were known for. “That’s me.”

The CEO blinked a few times. “Actually, I believe I remember your application. Very impressive essay and proposal. And now you're exceeding expectations here with Dr. Singson.”

Astounded, the only thing that left your lips was a stuttered, “T-Thank, uh, yes, thank you, Ms. Potts. Thank you.”

“Did Dr. Hansen bother you?”

You shrugged. “Not too much, you know? Just standard, uh, confusing with my status and, well how would you say-”

“Sexism?” 

You inhaled through your teeth. “Possibly,” you added. "Why?"

She tapped a few things on her Stark-issued pad. "We've had a few minor complaints, but not to worry. I’ll sit down and talk with him personally. Should at least be able to make him take a few seminars before coming back to work. And don’t worry about him. I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you again, ok?”

You nodded. “Ok!”

“Great.” She smiled. “You know, we could use more people like you here. If you ever have any trouble, don’t hesitate to ask me.” She nodded at your mentor. “Dr. Singson.”

“Always a pleasure, Ms. Potts.”

And just like that, she was out of sight, and you were practically vibrating with excitement. You met Pepper Potts! And she liked you! And she complimented you! And she sided with you! “Impressive,” she had said. Impressive! Not only that, but she wanted more people like you at Stark! You couldn’t wait to tell your parents.

* * *

“That’s a wrap on Gwyneth!” A round of applause came up from the entire cast and crew. “Thank you, everyone! Let’s move on.”

You were whisked off stage to wardrobe where you changed back into your clothes. Your next set of takes should be after at least two hours, so you could comfortably lie in your trailer. As you planned out your relaxation, you caught Gweneth Paltrow and her team. 

You couldn’t help but smile. 

Jacob told you that Gwyneth had memory problems. It wasn’t that noticeable until she forgets a name or is under the spotlight. Because of that, you made sure to always work your name into the beginning of the conversation, just in case.

She has been so nice to you. You couldn’t ask for a better actress or person to act as your mentor, and if you could make her life just a little easier, it was almost like thanking her for recommending you and being such a great actress to work with.

Speaking of! You almost forgot the present you got her! “Sorry, excuse me,” you rushed to grab your things and get to your trailer. You grabbed the bouquet of origami flowers and card and found Ms. Paltrow in record time. “Gwyneth, excuse me.”

Her team dispersed to let you through, and the woman smiled at you. “Hello,” she said softly with a kind smile. 

“Just a gift from me.” After she took your presents with a soft gasp, you curtsied with a giggle, “Your humble co-worker, (Y/n) (Y/l/n).” You shrugged. “I hope it’s an ok gift. I wasn’t sure-”

“They’re lovely, (Y/n).” She gently plucked one of the paper flowers and tilted her head. “Who did you buy this from?”

“Oh, I made it,” you said. “Tried something new.”

“Recyclable,” she commented.

You nodded. “And they will never wilt.”

She laughed, and you could swear your heart swelled, and you were floating on air. Robert was right. Having Gwyneth Paltrow on set was distracting. She was too entrancing. Not just because of her beauty, even though yes, that, too, but because she has this neverending optimism and air of grace about her. When you grow up, you wanted to be like her. 

“It’s very sweet gift.” She handed it to someone on her team. “Can you put this in my trailer, please?”

“Of course, Ms. Paltrow.”

“Thank you.” She sighed. “Mind if I give you a hug?”

“Not at all!” 

And so, she took you into her arms, and all the soreness and little annoyances of the day slipped away, and you relaxed into her embrace. Yes, there was no better woman to be your mentor. You were so lucky.

* * *

Tom and you were in your trailer, watching Gwyneth’s interview with Jimmy Kimmel for one of her non-Marvel movies. You couldn’t stop smiling, because god, you really knew that woman. You knew someone on tv who was being interviewed by a famous late night show host.

Tom laughed. “Close your mouth, darling. Catching flies and all.”

“Sorry.” You shook your head. “Still surreal.”

“Yeah.” He handed you the popcorn bowl.

You gladly took a handful before handing it back to him.

“So, I heard you have been receiving presents on set?”

“Yes, I do! I’m proud to say that most sets I step foot on, that we act like a family.”

“Yeah, we’ve heard that the newest member of the MCU-”

“(Y/n).”

“Yes, her!”

You choked on your popcorn. “What?!”

“Yeah, we’ve heard you’ve taken her under your wing. Is that correct?”

“Yes, or I’m trying to.” Gwyneth laughed. “Whenever I can, she’s just a really talented actress. I can see her going far in this business.”

“Oh my god,” you mumbled. “This is how I die. From compliments.”

Your friend laughed. “Shut up! I’m trying to listen to our mom.”

“My mom!” you argued. “Now, sh!”

“So, she gave you a present?”

“Yes, she did. And I kept it. Or part of it, anyway.”

“Yeah, you actually sent us a picture.” Jimmy Kimmel took out a picture of one of your paper roses and the envelope with the card on a windowsill. “She bought you some paper roses.”

“She made them!”

“She made them?”

“Yes, can you imagine? She’s so sweet. I keep it as a little reminder for myself.”

“Of what?”

Gwyneth smiled. “Of the family I have on set, and the admiration I have for our next generation.” She leaned in close and stage-whispered, “She’s one of the best.”

“That’s it! I’m dead!” You fell right onto the cushions, feeling like everything was turned to jelly, because oh my god, Gwyneth Paltrow, the Gwyneth Paltrow, complimented you and called you one of the best, part of her on set family! 

“Still not used to it?” Tom asked sarcastically.

Heat crawled up your neck and into your cheeks. You covered your eyes with your arms. “Shut up, you movie star!” You threw a pillow at him. It was satisfying.

Then, you went right back to your soft cushions and muttered, “Gwyneth Paltrow knows me. And likes me.” You brought a pillow to your face and screamed into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this to satisfy my own crazy ideas, so hopefully someone out there can have fun with this.


End file.
